


a warm feeling in his heart

by stupidbadgers



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Kakashi Week 2020, POV Hatake Kakashi, Realizations, prompt: pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26459014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidbadgers/pseuds/stupidbadgers
Summary: it took him a moment to realize what the feeling was.
Relationships: Dai-nana-han | Team 7 & Hatake Kakashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28
Collections: Kakashi Week 2020





	a warm feeling in his heart

**Author's Note:**

> listen i know i said most of my entries for kakashi week would be kakairu, but i said _most_. we'll see what the rest of the week brings, lmao. 
> 
> day 2, prompt: pack. 
> 
> enjoy~~

It took him a moment to realize what the feeling was inside his chest, the one that felt tight around his heart and made warmth spread through the area. At first, he thought maybe he was having a heart attack, and wasn’t that laughable, if only because of all things to bring down the great Copy-Nin, Master of a Thousand Jutsu, it would be a heart attack. 

But there was no pain with this feeling. It was perhaps, a little uncomfortable and a little unfamiliar, but it was not physically painful. The emotional pain came after he realized what it was. 

As Kakashi looked at the three genin sitting down on the grass at the base of the tree he was currently lounging in, laughing and tossing food at one another during the lunch break, he realized that what he was feeling was one he hadn’t felt in a long time. It was most closely related to those he had lost (and only a few he still had). 

It was one that was family. 

It was pack. 

**Author's Note:**

> (i like to imagine that iruka is meeting them for lunch because i love iruka and i think he needs to be included and you know who else loves iruka... _kakashi_. i will never not push my kkir agenda on you all, what do you expect from me? if it doesn't involve kkir, you're barking up the wrong tree.)
> 
> thanks for reading! 
> 
> find me on [tumblr](https://).


End file.
